Fry's misadventures
by Taradac122
Summary: What happens when Fry doesn't do what he is supposed to do? Find out here. Disclaimer: I dont own any of these character's
1. Chapter 1

Fry lays on the couch watching All My Circuits when Leela walked into the room and looks at all the trash laying around him. "Fry, why don't you clean up a little bit." Fry looks at her "I'll do it later" he mumbles than turn his attention back to his show. "Well if its not done by the time I return from shopping then you will be getting a spanking" Fry rolls his eyes as Leela walks out of the office.

An hour later Leela walks back into the office and pulls out her hairbrush she had just bought at the store. She starts brushing her hair as she tells bender to put everything away as she was going to check on Fry. She walks into the living room and sees fry passed out on the couch with trash still all around him. "FRY!" Leela yells as Fry jumps up awake. "Clean this shit up then come to my room on the ship." Leela says as she heads for the ship.

Fry cleans up his mess as he wonders how much trouble is he really in. He starts walking towards the ship and walks up the ramp and heads for the captain's quarters. He starts to tremble as he knocks on the door. "Come in Fry." He hears Leela say. As he opens the door his jaw drops. Leela is dressed in tight leather clothing. Her breasts look like they are about to pop out the top and he can see the curves of her ass.

Leela grabs Fry by the hand and leads him to the center of the room in which there is a straight back chair and a small table with different paddles and implements on it. Leela sits in the chair with Fry standing in front of her looking down at her breasts. "Fry! Look at me in the eye." Fry looks at her and she continues. "For the act of insubordination and laziness I hereby sentence you to a severe spanking on your bare bottom every night for a week."

Fry is shocked for a moment but before he could gather himself and protest Leela had pulled his pants and underwear down and he suddenly found himself face down over her lap looking at the floor. He couldn't help but get kinda excited as his dick started to get hard and poke between Leela's thighs.

Leela feels him getting excited as she clamps her thighs together trapping his dick and she puts a hand on the small of his back as she brings down a hard smack on his left cheek. She continues to rain smacks down on his bare ass as she alternates between each cheek and his sit spots. She feels him get harder as the spanking continues and wonders if she is getting through.

Fry squirms as Leela spanks him harder and harder and he can't help but feel more excited as the spanking goes on as he grinds against her lap. Suddenly Leela stops and he can feel her reach for something on the table. And suddenly a loud pop and a sharp pain runs through his ass as he cries out in pain. Again, another pop and another wave of pain and he can't help but cry out again as Leela brings a wooden paddle back down on his ass.

Leela continues to slowly but methodically spank Fry with the wooden paddle. She can feel him lose his erection as he cries out in pain after each swat. She focuses on Fry's sit spots and the top of his thighs. "Are you going to do what your told when you are told?" Leela asked him. Crying Fry responds, "Y-y-yes ma'am" Fry lays limply over Leela's lap as she gives him the final swats.

Fry weeps as Leela rubs his red, hot ass. She lets him cry for a few minutes as she continues to rub. "Are we going to have this discussion again after this week?" Leela looks down at Fry. "N-N-No ma'am" Leela pulls Fry up in a hug and pulls his pants and underwear up. "This is going to be a long week for you young man. Every night at 8 pm come in here and strip naked and stand in the corner and wait for me."

Fry nods as they hug again and they walk out hand in hand, to the balcony of the office building.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places or things I do take requests and suggestions.

Amy and Fry's ordeal pt. 1

It was the day after the last session with Leela and Fry was still sleeping in. Leela knocks on the door and opens it. Fry looks up at Leela still trying to wake up. "Leela?" "It's time to get out of bed. Don't make me spank you again." Leela turns and walks out of the door. Fry gets up and gets dressed. He walks into the conference room. And the professor does his normal "Good news everyone!" And immediately Fry groans and Leela gives him a glare and he apologize and sits down. The professor finishes the briefing and Leela, Fry and Amy take off in the ship. A few hours later they arrive back to the office and as they walk off the ship Leela says "Good work team. Go get cleaned up and immediately come back to the conference room. You have 5 minutes." Leela walks towards her room and Amy grabs Fry's hand, "Come on you can shower with me." Amy winks at fry and pulls him along seductively swing her hips from side to side as he is pulled along behind her. He can't help but appreciate the view in front of him although the sweatpants aren't really that tight, he can only imagine what lies underneath. Once they get in her room, she pulls him towards the bathroom stripping them both with each step. Amy turned the water on and steps in and she tells Fry to get in with her. He gets in and Amy pulls him close. She can feel his manhood pressed in between her thighs. He rests a hand on her butt and one on the small of her back as she wraps her arms around his neck. They can feel the water falling down on them as the kiss each other on the lips. They lose track of time as Fry pushes Amy against the wall gently as Amy wraps her legs around Fry's waist. Fry puts his rock-hard manhood into Amy's pussy as they continue to kiss passionately. A few minutes later a loud knock on Amy's door they break apart and get out of the shower and they barley get dressed when the door opens and standing in the doorway stands Leela and she does not look happy. "Showering together? Do you guys know what time it is? It's been over 45 minutes! We will discuss this later for now though get your sorry asses to the conference room." After the briefing and everyone but Leela, Fry and Amy remained, Leela stood up. "You two get on the ship and get ready for takeoff." Leela walks towards her room to grab some supplies. Amy looks at Fry nervously "What is she going to do?" Fry looks at her with a nervous look in his eye, "She is going to bare our asses and spank us till we can't it for a week." Amy looked down and she could feel a bit anxious but yet a small bit of excitement. They both get up and walk towards the ship. A few minutes later the ship is ready for take off and they look out and see Leela wearing tight black leather pants and a black sports bra that makes her breasts look fantastic to both Amy and Fry. They didn't notice that she was holding a leather belt and a wooden paddle. Leela boards the ship and heads for the bridge, "Ok you two let's go somewhere private." They take off and head to open space. Once they are in open space Leela sets the ship to auto pilot and gets out of her chair. "Ok both of you will follow me to my room. Let's go." Leela starts to walk to her quarters on the ship. Fry and Amy look at each other then at Leela's nice round ass. They follow her to her room and when they enter Leela is sitting on the edge of her bed with the belt and paddle behind her. "Both of you strip naked and go stand in the corner with your hands on your head and noses in the corner. You both will be getting a hard spanking. This is a reminder to follow orders and not to get distracted by…well each other." Leela looks away. She feels a bit jealous of Amy. Leela snaps out of her little trance and looks at Amy and Fry as the stand side by side naked in the corner. She can't help but admire both of their asses. But which one to turn red first? "Amy get your cute ass over here to me." Amy turns and walks to Leela's right side. Her breasts bounce slightly as she walks and Leela feels attracted to her slightly. But she must stay focused to the task at hand. Leela grabs Amy's wrist and pulls her over her lap. Leela wraps her left arm around Amy's waist and raises her right hand and brings it down on Amy's right butt cheek. A loud smack followed by a yelp from Amy. Leela admires the way Amy's butt jiggles with each smack of her hand. Amy yelps and wiggles with each smack, not used to the stinging sensation she is feeling after each smack. "Stay still Amy its only going to get harder from here, were not even close to being done." Leela said focusing her smacks on her sit spots and tightening her grip on Amy's waist. Leela focuses her smacks on one spot before doing the same to the other cheek. A few minutes go by and then Leela stops. She rubs Amy's ass for a couple seconds. Then taps it gently telling Amy to take her spot back in the corner for a few minutes while she deals with Fry.


End file.
